1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to first aid methods and associated medical rehabilitative materials, and more specifically to an improved therapeutic bandage device for efficient treatment of minor injury or discomfort to a user's joints.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bandages such as those used to support and treat joint injuries are well known. Typically, such bandages consist of a length of elastic material that is wrapped around the joint and secured in place with pins or clamps, thereby temporarily supporting or otherwise immobilizing the joint. However, such known bandages are difficult to adjust in their degree of compression to the injury, and may be awkward to properly apply. In addition, such bandages do not readily enable cooling or chilling of the injured area, which can be important in therapeutic treatment.